<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember-Me-Not by Kuriitama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670031">Remember-Me-Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama'>Kuriitama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NayuRen Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood memory, M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Somewhat leans on melancholic side instead of romantic one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And when he caught the same glimpse of fluffy dark blue hair waving in the air, along with the very dazzling existence of someone whose voice he couldn’t forget—of course he knew it. </p>
<p>That people would never fail to change, never stay in the same moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta &amp; Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NayuRen Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember-Me-Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta never forgot.</p>
<p>He would occasionally close his eyes in the middle of empty night, remembering a certain page from his past. One part among his shitty childhood stories, the day he met some little boy who (might be) changed his life.</p>
<p>A little, that was it.</p>
<p>He didn’t forget, a big outdoor concert his father once held. Of course he didn’t, it always left a mark in his heart. Both the tenacity, the vivid strength of music from his father’s band—and the suffocating feeling he always remembered the moment he thought of how his father always disregarded him.</p>
<p>He was a defective product, who couldn’t manage his lung to help him sing like how his father wanted him to, after all.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t about that bitterness, not that day. It was about how he felt so tight in his lung, almost like when his asthma raised up a trouble—almost. In fact, the commotion wasn’t even caused by his lung. It was his heart.</p>
<p>That was the first time he met a little nameless boy, just right at his age, but brimmed with sparks and joy in each of his movements. Just a small and ordinary boy who lent him a hand when he almost had his asthma attack.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m glad you are alright… I thought something bad would happen, I’m scared!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you come to watch the band’s performance too? I come with my dad! They are amazing, aren’t they? I don’t know… but after seeing them, I somehow really want to sing in a cool way like that too!” </em>
</p>
<p>Well. He really did remember how noisy that little kid was. Just oh well glad for you kid how nice to have a kind dad what a nice day, surely. Nayuta was irked, he probably couldn’t get along with this small brat—</p>
<p>“Hey, hey. Do you… also want to sing like that?”</p>
<p>—he really probably couldn’t. Get. Along. With. This. Tiny. Brat.</p>
<p>He almost scowled and even barked at that boy, completely forgetting the helping hand he had offered to him just before. Almost—he didn’t. As much as it hurt when he was reminded of how he desired to be able to sing properly, there was also something on that dark haired boy’s eyes.</p>
<p>He was a little bit…. dazzling.</p>
<p>As the sun-like boy tried singing the song he heard once in the concert, Nayuta couldn’t help but stare. There were of course many mistakes here and there. Off tunes, wrong lyrics, many things that would not count as something tolerable in front of Nayuta’s father for sure—but as he sang and continue to sang, Nayuta couldn’t take his eyes of him. There were some sparks in those amethyst eyes, something similar yet completely different from the light he always admired from his even cruel father. Something that made his heart fluttered, falling in love—with that honest voice.</p>
<p>Thing that made him want to sing so bad—so so bad that he forgot about the dull pain in his lung and his gut and every inch of his heart.</p>
<p>As Nayuta quietly hummed to meet the other boy’s singing, they formed an unforgettable melody that would always stay at one precious chapter of Nayuta’s life.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>But people always change and move on to face their future, don’t you think so?</p>
<p>Years passed and Nayuta changed—for the better, he thought. He got his courage and turned in into strength to sing and soar. And in result of course he wanted more—wanting better grasp of power, wanting to overcome people who didn’t acknowledge his worth, wanting to crush his father’s music—which was no longer dearest to him.</p>
<p>And when he caught the same glimpse of fluffy dark blue hair waving in the air, along with the very dazzling existence of someone whose voice he couldn’t forget—of course he knew it. </p>
<p>That people would never fail to change, never stay in the same moment. </p>
<p>(Even though that existence once again made his heart fluttered—just like how the very last time his heart ever got touched back then….)</p>
<p>Nanahoshi Ren was his name. And as he was finally able to say that name with his mouth, Nayuta knew that the secret chapter of that old day was only his. There is no need for them—for Nanahoshi Ren to reminiscence, as the ones facing each other right now was not a mere afterimage of a certain past childhood memento.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>[Epilogue]</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was the very first time he called that boy’s name, the enthusiasm and awkwardness mixed clumsily, as he was not able to say anything more than that.</p>
<p>Nanahoshi Ren always remembered how a certain little meeting changed his life a little—on how he kept watching from a far and waiting for this very moment to happen. And as he always and always seeked at that growing figure of Asahi Nayuta, he stepped back on his first step—continuing from the very zero point since he knew it so well.</p>
<p>Asahi Nayuta didn’t remember, and he was fine with that—as Ren knew that both of them would surely look into each other’s eyes again, and swore to never lose to each other in this trail of road of lovely rivalry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For NayuRen week 2020 day #1 hehehehe<br/>I choose the "childhood" prompt.</p>
<p>The Pet one is actually tempting too, I have an idea of art involving nyanko and pon-chan but yesss of course I didn't manage to find enough time for drawing hahaha lemme cry.</p>
<p>It has been a while since I write in this wth too poetic style--I more adept and delivering this style of writing in my mother language---cry I hope I'm not being too vague with the narration.</p>
<p>TLDR this is a story where Nayuta and Ren actually met each other once (in a band concert Ren watched with his father), and they did remember each other but resolved to focus on present instead of clinging to past memory~! AqA/</p>
<p>Oh well I actually just wanted the image of child!Nayuta and child!Ren singing together innocently and bam this is it. #y</p>
<p>Lastly, I'm sorry that I wrote it too innocently that it didn't feel like a ship that much hahaha cry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>